


давай навсегда

by kaita



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: …ну а вдруг повезёт в этот раз (ц).
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 2
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	давай навсегда

**Author's Note:**

> ужасно люблю эту песенку у найсбицпрод.  
> это комбо - тоже.

Каждый вечер, когда на город опускается лёгкая сиреневая дымка и дневное тепло нехотя растворяется в прошлом, Донхо выходит на балкон и смотрит в окна дома напротив. Расстояние не позволяет увидеть ничего предосудительного, тем более что окна всегда закрыты жалюзи и плотной занавеской (через которую и так ничего не разглядишь, Донхо отлично помнит, и она тяжёлая, как вся его жизнь последние пару лет), но это же самое расстояние позволяет ему думать, что ещё ничего не потеряно.  
\- Ты как Хатико, сколько ж можно-то...  
\- Почему ты опять здесь, пиздуй к своим в общагу.

И почти каждый вечер идиллию этого хрупкого момента нарушает Минхён. 

\- Я не хочу к ним, там шумно и грязно, фу.  
Донхо тушит сигарету о дно консервной банки - недельную порцию окурков Минхён уже успел вытряхнуть и жестяное начищенное донышко призывно поблёскивает.  
\- А у меня чисто, - хмыкает он.  
\- У тебя нормально, - Минхён сдувает пепел с уплотнителя и решительно закрывает балконное окно. - Твоя грязь родная и привычная.  
Он выпихивает Донхо в комнату, заваливает на диван и без спроса укладывается рядом. Хотя Донхо не очень-то и сопротивляется.  
\- И ты тоже, - бормочет Минхён, моментально засыпая. - Привычный.

Донхо хочется спихнуть его на пол и для верности ещё и пяткой приложить, но вместо этого он делает потише телевизор и старается поменьше двигаться. Сон долго не идёт, но Донхо некуда спешить и всё равно нечего делать.

Утром Минхён как специально гремит чашками и ругается матом, потому что спотыкается о брошенные на пол рубашки и полотенца. Донхо игнорирует его, засунув голову под подушку и завернувшись в одеяло - пять утра не то время, чтобы вести разговоры о чистоте, тем более что к шести Минхён в любом случае свалит отсюда на фанмит, фотосессию или запись очередного альбома со своей группой. Телефоны его менеджеров Донхо за прошедший год успел выучить наизусть (возненавидеть их всех - тоже).  
\- Пока, сладкий! - Орёт Минхён уже в дверях. - Не рефлексируй сегодня слишком много!  
Иди в жопу, думает Донхо, и не возвращайся больше никогда.

" _И помойся_!", догоняет входящее через несколько минут. До девяти утра Донхо продолжает упорно игнорировать факт наличия Минхёна в своей жизни и честно пытается поспать ещё. Потом плетётся в душ и долго стоит под еле тёплой водой, разглядывая кафель и лениво удивляясь, как это Минхён не оттёр ещё все межплиточные швы до идеального состояния и не заменил потрескавшуюся плитку на новую, ровненькую и гладкую. С Минхёна станется заменить тут вообще всё, но пока его энтузиазма хватает только на уборку одежды, кухню и методичный вынос мозга на тему личностного роста. Тот случай, когда Донхо рад, что у его лучшего друга есть, помимо него, ещё десять человек - всегда найдётся, куда приложить свою маниакальную любовь к чистоте. 

\- Мы сегодня улетаем в Гонконг, - Минхён звонит в половине третьего, на фоне слышно проезжающие машины, чей-то громкий мат и характерное "ну хёёоооон". - Забыл предупредить.  
\- Как же я выживу без тебя, - иронизирует Донхо, зажимая телефон между плечом и ухом, пока открывает балкон и достаёт пачку. - А-ху-и-тель-но.  
Минхён смеётся и обещает привезти ему сувенир, а может даже два. Донхо в ответ желает ему встретить милую китайскую сасенку и навсегда остаться в народной республике.

День тянется медленно и ничем не отличается от других таких же, проведённых за ничегонеделанием. Отчислений с песен, написанных когда-то и удачно продвинутых Минхёном в нужное место и нужное время, пока ещё хватает, но деньги не относятся к самовоспроизводящимся вещам, тогда как апатия и нежелание что-то делать раз за разом становятся только сильнее. Минхён прав и нужно что-то менять, но Донхо замкнуло на отдельных ощущениях и, что уж там, отдельном человеке, и это не то, с чем можно легко справиться.

Он не чувствует ни вкуса сигареты, ни облегчения от привычного действия - только пыль, оседающую внутри на лёгких и чём-то ещё, эфемерном и несуществующем. Год назад он тоже написал бы об этом песню и её, возможно, даже приняли бы к рассмотрению, а ещё раньше, года два-три назад, он бы уже строчил смски Джонхёну и Арону, не обращая внимания на разницу во времени, чтобы поделиться новой идеей/классной мелодией/крутыми словами. Сейчас, конечно, тоже можно - Арон постоянно шлёт всякую ерунду, когда на парах в LA скучно (а Донхо тут, между прочим, в три ночи пытается поспать), а Джонхён даже со съёмок всегда отвечает и всегда рад его видеть.

Они все поддерживают связь и разорвать её не смогли ни время, ни обстоятельства. Но там, где внутри Донхо записано "Чхве Минки", эфемерное и несуществующее начинает болеть так, что никакими словами не выразить. Он уверен, что Минки даже не знает об этом - никогда, ни разу за все дни, проведённые вместе, Донхо не давал повода, да и кто, глядя на него, сумел бы сделать правильный вывод (а не приписывать очередной роман с очередной девочкой). Минхён, правда, сумел, но он хренов телепат, настроенный на волну Донхо с первого дня их знакомства.

" _Угадай, кого я только что встретил?_ ", бумкает очередное сообщение.

" _Кто бы это ни был, надеюсь, ты не выживешь_ " 

Донхо слабо надеется, что чокнутые ваннавановские фанатки добрались до тельца Минхёна и он встретил свою судьбу, какой бы страшной она ни была, но фотография в следующем входящем ставит крест на всех его надеждах.

" _У него тут показ, случайно пересеклись в общем коридоре. Передал от тебя привет~ не благодари_ ".

Донхо тушит окурок о дно жестянки, представляя, что делает это о жизнерадостное лицо Минхёна (а что оно жизнерадостное это как пить дать - рот до ушей и глазки-щёлочки на снимке подтверждают) и машинально находит взглядом окна соседнего дома. 

Минки на снимке улыбается и смотрит в объектив чуть застенчиво. Донхо до смерти хочется увидеть эту улыбку прямо сейчас, напротив и только для себя.

Минхён возвращается через три дня с огромными мешками под глазами, магнитиком с видом на Коулун и футболкой I LUV BEIJIN на два размера больше, чем носит Донхо.  
\- Ты же в Гонконге был, - хмыкает Донхо, поправляя то и дело сползающее плечо. - Лошара.  
\- С Гонконгом не было твоего размера, - отмахивается Минхён. Нет, проёба в логике он не видит. - Надо сделать пожрать.

Донхо не успевает спросить, зачем - ведь есть же рамён, какие-то снеки, и запасы чая с кофе он почти не трогал за эти дни - "хёёёооон я соскучился", несколько перебивающих друг друга голосов у порога и мерзкий, ни с чем не сравнимый ржач мешают сосредоточиться и вообще, очень мешают.

\- Ваша общага теперь у меня? - Сдерживая смех, ужасается Донхо. Одной рукой он пытается снять с себя Дэхви, а другой отпихивает лезущего обниматься Джэхвана. - Почему меня не предупредили, я бы уехал на Аляску или сразу на северный полюс.  
\- Потому и не предупредили, - смеётся Даниэль. - Мы просто проведать, даже пива захватили!  
Охуеть какой подвиг, соглашается Донхо. Джэхван уже вовсю хозяйничает на кухне и вот бы только ничего не разбил, мысленно просит Донхо боженьку (в существовании которого давно сомневается, но всё-таки). Единственный, кого он в самом деле рад видеть, это Даниэль - с ним легко, спокойно и можно ни о чём не переживать.

Через полчаса и пару выпитых бутылок Даниэль начинает выпрашивать у него песню или хотя бы обещание написать песню (или хотя бы пару строчек и красивую мелодию, ну ты же можешь, ну хён) и Донхо вспоминает, что все минхёновы придурки - придурки, без исключений.

Сочинять ему нравится. Всегда нравилось - слова складывались в рифмы, начинали звучать в голове когда тягуче медленно, когда резко, становились чем-то отдельным и независимым от него, только сумей достать и передать правильно. Из них всех его будущее казалось самым очевидным и предрешённым, но то ли жизнь такая сука, то ли лимит удачи исчерпался ещё тогда, когда он познакомился с Минки и понял, что влип.  
\- Ты должен отпустить все свои мысли, - пьяно вещает Минхён. - Я уже сколько раз тебе говорил об этом?!  
Много, кивает Донхо, только если мысли не отпускаются годами, то тут дело уже совсем в другом.  
\- А я понимаю тебя, хён, - Дэхви поднимает своё пиво и краешком касается бутылки Донхо. - Когда что-то долго не даёт покоя, всегда есть риск, что оно останется с тобой навсегда.  
Или он, добавляет он уже потише, но Донхо всё равно прожигает взглядом на месте Дэхви дыру и его список тех, кому в карму положены ёбнутые фанаточки с претензией на женитьбу, пополняется ещё одним претендентом.  
\- Тебе кто вообще пить разрешил, - бубнит он скорее для порядку, нежели действительно возмущаясь. - Клуб знатоков, тоже мне.

А тебе, хён, тут же заводится Дэхви под одобрительные смешки Минхёна, нужно найти себе нормального пар-- в смысле нормальные отношения, и всё таки написать нам песню, чтобы мы собрали все награды, и тогда всё снова станет отлично. Донесение этой мысли занимает у него несколько минут, потому что его постоянно перебивает Джэхван, готовый помочь с написанием абсолютно чего угодно и даже с аранжировками, а Даниэль то и дело оттаскивает за шиворот, потому что Дэхви в порыве праведного гнева готов усесться Донхо на колени и чуть ли не придушить от возмущения (или предложить себя в качестве альтернативы, ржёт Минхён, потому что Минхён - циничная сволочь и нихуя не лучший друг больше).

\- Но, - задумчиво говорит Минхён, навеселившись. - Это в самом деле могло бы сработать.  
\- Что? - На автомате спрашивает Донхо.  
\- Новые отношения, нормальные, - поясняет Минхён. - Вдруг тогда хотя бы у Минки хватит смелости, раз уж ты у нас такая нерешительная фиалка.

До Донхо не сразу доходит. Сначала он переваривает вероятность того, что может быть с кем-то вместе, хотя на самом деле он ни с кем не хочет быть, потом то, что это "вместе" должно быть враньём и тогда оно ведь бессмысленно, потому что врать нехорошо и потому что это тупиковая идея изначально. Потом перескакивает мыслями на нерешительную фиалку и соблазн ёбнуть Минхёну по голове пустой бутылкой становится сильным как никогда - потому что нерешительные фиалки не бьют своих бывших лучших друзей, а он совершенно определённо это сделает. Прямо сейчас. Наверное. 

\- Ты серьёзно думал, что Минки ничего не знает? - Минхён смотрит на него как на идиота. - Что, прям правда серьёзно?!  
Бывший он там лучший друг или всё-таки нет, но понимать ход мыслей Донхо и даже некоторые причины этого умеет лучше всех в мире.  
\- Я же никогда не говорил, - тушуется Донхо. - И не делал ничего такого...  
Минхён прикладывается лицом в ладонь, а потом ртом к пиву.  
\- Ты смотрел, - заявляет он. - Смотрел на него так, как будто в мире больше никого не существует. А, между прочим, в мире существую прекрасный я.  
\- Ты мне не нравишься, - тут же отвечает Донхо и смотрит на Минхёна подозрительно. - Надеюсь, я тебе тоже.

С минуту Минхён сидит с видом оскорблённого достоинства.

\- Ты _мог бы_ мне понравиться, - выдаёт он. - Точнее, если бы ты совсем мне не нравился, я бы не торчал тут с тобой чаще, чем со своими ебланами.  
Мы не ебланы, с пола возражает Даниэль, если только некоторые. Некоторые больно щипают его за задницу и обещают написать песню про пусанского драного кота. Минхён за честь родного города обычно не переживает, но в этот раз Джэхвану прилетает хороший пинок - в качестве напоминания, что в Пусане не только драные коты, но и императоры. И прекрасные дивы заодно.  
\- Хотя я всё равно лучше, - пиво заканчивается и Минхён тянется через уснувшего Дэхви за очередной бутылкой. - Всяких там див.

Донхо хочет сказать ему, что Минки вовсе не дива, а просто самый красивый парень в мире, и умный и смешной и сильный - уж точно посильнее его в некотором смысле - и добрый, и ещё куча всего.

\- Это ты добрый, - вздыхает Минхён. - Ты себе даже шанса не дал и позволил ему уехать на целый год.

А сам тухнешь тут от недотраха и без постоянной работы, не добивает он вслух, но и так понятно, не раз уже обсуждали. Точнее, Минхён обсуждал, а Донхо стабильно игнорировал. Он и сейчас старается игнорировать всё, что несут на три голоса самые-самые знатоки отношений и всего на свете (спасибо, что четвёртый спит и видит сны о мировой славе), и даже когда становится ясно, что ночевать сегодня придётся в этой компании, хочет он того или нет, Донхо совсем не возражает.

Он пытается вспомнить, смотрел ли когда-нибудь Минки на него так же, как он, Кан Донхо, до сих пор смотрит на окна его квартиры - преданно и безнадёжно влюблённо.

Минхён с утра проявляет чудеса сознательности и выпинывает своих в сторону общаги почти без шума, Донхо сквозь сон слышно только "тихо, я сказал" и "хочу водички". Несмотря на все эти усилия, Донхо всё равно встаёт и с трудом удерживается, чтобы не вылить эту самую водичку Джэхвану на голову.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарно хрипит Джэхван. - Я твой должник, хён.  
\- Никогда больше не приходи ко мне, - кивает Донхо. - И нет, я не напишу тебе ради этого песню.

А мне, встревает Дэхви, я же хороший! Минхён отвешивает ему лёгкий подзатыльник, напоминая, кто именно затеял вчера разговор об отношениях (и абсолютно не обращая внимания на тот факт, что продолжил его именно он сам) и привычно желает Донхо помыться, проветрить мозги и сделать очередное усилие над собой.

\- Иначе я всё-всё расскажу Минки, - обещает Минхён. - Так и знай.

Страшная угроза, на самом деле, её игнорировать получается не очень. С другой стороны, если Минки и правда и так всё про него знает, то какая разница, что там ещё наплетёт ему Минхён. У них обоих было достаточно времени, чтобы что-то сделать, но ни один даже не намекнул, так что вывод тут вполне очевидный и единственный. 

Донхо выпускает дым вверх, в светлеющее рассветное небо. Понемногу начинает холодать и это заметно бодрит, Донхо ёжится в просторной футболке - Бейджин всё ещё лав, но размерная сетка китайцев существует по своим, каким-то совсем уж инопланетным, стандартам - а потом в окне напротив впервые за многие дни раздвигаются шторы и белые пластинки жалюзи плавно поднимаются вверх. Не так уж и холодно с утра, думает Донхо, чувствуя, как горят скулы, уши и даже, кажется, спина. Он так и стоит с сигаретой во рту и высунутой наружу рукой, пока Минки открывает окно, с явным удовольствием вдыхает утренний воздух и смотрит прямо на него.

" _Ты не говорил мне, что он вернулся!_ ", пишет Донхо Минхёну, когда отвисает и каким-то волшебным образом умудряется невозмутимо вернуться в комнату. У того наверняка запись или что посерьёзнее, но Донхо надо выговориться.

" _Сюрприиииииз~_ ", приходит ответ через секунду. 

Минхён никогда, никогда-никогда больше не переступит порог этого дома.

_"Он знает, что я знаю, что он знает?! Зачем он вообще здесь, где контракты и подиумы Европы?! Что мне делать?!"_

Не то чтобы Донхо паникует, но целый год молчаливых тленных страданий после пары лет таких же, но ещё не осознаваемых в полной мере - не лучший способ поверить в себя и уж тем более во что-то такое ненадёжное, как чувства. 

_"Почему бы тебе самому не спросить ^_^"_

Донхо закрывает балконную дверь, кидает в рюкзак зарядку для телефона и пару шоколадок, чтобы перекусить в дороге, и решительно настроен немедленно поехать на вокзал, оттуда в аэропорт, оттуда на самолёт до Чеджу, и больше никогда не возвращаться в Сеул. Пусть на его родном острове нечего делать, кроме как ловить рыбу в солёном море и тоску на холодном ветру, зато там спокойно. Отвечать на звонок, надрывающийся уже с полминуты, он не собирается, но таким упорным бараном может быть только один человек и с него станется так и трезвонить до победного.

\- Ну что?! - Рявкает Донхо, не выдерживая. - Я занят! И ты тоже!  
\- Не вздумай свалить домой или куда ты там собрался, - заявляет Минхён, возможно, даже не ржёт при этом. - Мы вечером встречаемся все.  
\- Я уже купил билет и позвонил маме, - врёт Донхо, пытаясь нацепить кроссовок без помощи рук.  
\- Я тоже ей позвонил и сказал, что её сын наконец-то встретил своё счастье, - не отстаёт Минхён. - Зайду за тобой в пять.  
\- Что, правда позвонил?! 

С той стороны слышно уже только гудки и Донхо раздражённо отпинывает так и не поддавшийся кроссовок к стене. Минхён в аду будет гореть за свои выкрутасы, хотя с его группой, расписанием и толпами, без которых не обходится ни одно мероприятие ВаннаВан, ад уже вполне себе наступил. Чаще Минхёну это всё нравится, но и к Донхо на квартиру от вездесущих глаз, фотоаппаратов и контроля он сваливает далеко не просто так.

Время тянется безумно медленно - Донхо понятия не имеет, что ему делать. Иди в душ, нудит в голове голос Минхёна -- иди на хуй, мысленно нудит в ответ Донхо. Иди на тренировку, присоединяется такой же нудный голос Даниэля -- иди отсюда вообще, посылает его Донхо, чувствуя, как неумолимо едет крыша. Он даже выйти покурить и отвлечься не рискует, настолько и хочется и страшно снова увидеть Минки, хотя именно это вечером и случится, а как только стрелка переваливает за цифру пять, время начинает бешено нестись вперёд.  
\- Почему ты во вчерашней рубашке?! - Шипит Минхён, отпихивая его и роясь в шкафу. - Хотя бы вот эту!  
\- Ой, хён, а можно чипсиков? - Чжихун топает на кухню и со знанием дела и места выуживает из ящика упаковку лейс.  
\- Отличная причёска, - комментирует Джэхван и тут же пытается повторить, привычно уворачиваясь от подзатыльника Минхёна.  
\- У меня тоже такая есть, - широко улыбается Гуаньлинь, показывая на футболку с Бейджином. - Классная.

Господи, так мы действительно встречаемся _"все"_ , мысленно выдыхает Донхо, ещё не до конца понимая, радоваться этому или заранее копать могилу (а лучше несколько).

\- Джонхён тоже заскочит на пару минут, - подтверждает Минхён. - Ну, старый хён естественно только передавал привет, у него какие-то там экзамены и другой континент, весомая причина не приходить, но обещал приехать на рождество.

Донхо застёгивает выданную ему чистую рубашку и в шуме и оре его прихожей, ставшей на эти минуты ужасно тесной, ненадолго забывает, что и кто его ждёт.

Встретиться с Джонхёном даже на несколько минут уже делает этот вечер отличным, Донхо искренне рад его видеть и они долго обнимаются, то и дело хлопая друг друга по спине. У Джонхёна куча съёмок и передач в самых разных уголках Кореи, сложно выкроить больше времени без ущерба работе и он обещает, что однажды они с Донхо обязательно пересекутся вдвоём и обсудят всё-всё, что волнует каждого из них.  
\- А с нами?! А мы?! - Чуть не рыдает Дэхви Джонхёну вслед. - Ну почему так мало!  
\- Потому что копаться на моей кухне надо было меньше, - хмыкает Донхо. - И в следующий раз вас никто не позовёт, так и знайте.  
\- Да где там у тебя копаться, - тут же возмущается Чжихун. - Последняя пачка чипсов, жалко тебе, что ли, хён?!  
\- А тебя я вообще видеть у себя не желаю, - Донхо мстительно тычет в него пальцем. - Ни-ког-да.

Он садится за столик и с опозданием понимает, что Минки сидит точно напротив и наблюдает за ним всё то время, что он обнимался с Джонхёном и теперь препирается с мелкими. 

\- Привет, - Минки улыбается самым краешком губ и пьёт чай, в отличие от пустого пивного бокала Джонхёна, пока ещё одиноко стоящего на пустом столе.  
\- Привет, - буркает Донхо. Ему кажется, что лучшим решением будет немедленно взять себе три пива и выпить их залпом, но Минхён решает за него и заказывает пиво всем, кроме.  
\- Ты должен быть в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, - многозначительно говорит он, пихая локтем Джэхвана, уже готового выступить с очевидным комментарием на тему. - А я должен быть спокоен за тебя и эту ночь.

Копать могилы надо было раньше, вздыхает Донхо, украдкой поглядывая на Минки. Тот смеётся на все шуточки, независимо от их подтекстов, но слишком прямо сидит и слишком сильно сжимает кружку в ладонях. Минхён тоже это замечает, потому что плавно переводит разговор на более свободные темы, например: всегда ли Джэхван такой придурок или только когда ему что-то надо, или почему в Пусане наряду с гениальным Хван Минхёном каким-то чудом родился совсем не такой гениальный Кан Ыйгон, имя которого невозможно произнести даже после первого стакана, не говоря уже про третий-пятый-и-так-далее.  
\- Поэтому я его и поменял, - Даниэль всегда сначала ведётся (но когда дойдёт до дэнс-практики, месть его будет страшна и неотвратима, если верить сплетням Дэхви).  
\- Это нифига не помогло, - пожимает плечами Минхён. - Я гениальный, а ты просто хороший.  
\- Ну и самомнение, - вливается в дискуссию Сону. - Мы столько времени вместе, а я всё никак не привыкну.

_"Они смешные, скажи?"_

Донхо мельком читает входящее, потом снова, потом поднимает взгляд на Минки - тот крутит телефон в пальцах и вроде бы даже не смотрит на него.

 _"Они придурки, но Минхён их почему-то любит"_ , набирает он в ответ. Наверное, стоило добавить смайлик или многоточие, но Донхо ужасно неловко в принципе вот так переписываться с Минки, сидя за общим столом друг напротив друга.

\- Я не брал ничьи трусы! - Возмущается Чжихун. - Они просто такие же, как мои, я перепутал!  
\- Да мне не жалко, - отмахивается Даниэль. - С кем не бывает.

_"И придурков кто-то должен любить))"_

Донхо зажмуривается и в очередной раз жалеет, что повёлся на минхёновы правила и сегодня не пьёт.

_"Ну, не всем придуркам так везёт"_

Его лучший ответ за всю жизнь. Донхо не знает, куда себя деть от этого кошмарного стыда, и набирает полную грудь воздуху, на всякий случай. Когда-то давно, на распевках и прослушиваниях, это немного помогало успокоиться.

\- А помните, как они заперлись в ванной? - Басом Гуаньлиня можно взламывать сейфы, такие богатые низкие ноты, машинально отмечает Донхо. - Я с такими хёнами с ума сойду раньше, чем стану известным!  
\- У нас сломался замок! - Хором орут Уджин с Чжихуном. - Пошёл в жопу!  
\- Чихуни вообще везучий, - замечает Даниэль, косясь в их сторону. - Даже слишком.

_"Некоторые просто этого не замечают. Своего везения"_

Донхо кажется, что, возможно, где-то рухнуло небо или какие-то законы мироздания. Он быстро поднимает взгляд от телефона на Минки - и тонет в нём, потому что что-то действительно, походу, рухнуло, и это что-то - его чувство самосохранения. Минки чуть заметно кивает головой в сторону выхода, совсем почти незаметно, может, показалось.

\- Мне пора, - и если показалось, то Донхо будет всего лишь чуть большим придурком, чем обычно. Не страшно.  
\- Я с тобой пройдусь, - тут же поднимается Минки. - Давно не гулял по вечернему Сеулу.

Никто даже не замечает их ухода, выясняя, насколько Чихуни везучий, Уджин вредный, Даниэль ревнивый, а Сону - красивый. Кроме одного, конечно. 

_"Файтин, сладкий~~~~~♥"_ , бумкает входящее, как только Донхо отходит от кафе на несколько метров. 

Донхо отключает телефон, отправив Минхёну перед этим смайлик в виде кучки какашек.

\- Он достанет, - соглашается Минки, тоже выключая свой.  
\- Ты не представляешь, какой он стал невыносимый, - Донхо, не выдержав, затягивается и отходит от Минки на пару шагов, чтобы не мешать дымом. - Приходит и убирается у меня, хозяюшка хренова.

Минки тихонько смеётся и кивает. Он не обращает внимания на дым и идёт с Донхо рядом, вспоминая прежние минхёновы задвиги на чистоте, которые с годами становятся всё масштабней и катастрофичней. Без шумного фона друзей, как ни странно, разговор идёт легче и спокойней, и Донхо почти забывает о своих страхах, неловкости и что вот рядом человек, которого он любит уже несколько лет, но сейчас можно шутить и перемывать кости другим, а не своим чувствам. Как так получается, что он доводит Минки до его дома, а не сворачивает к своему примерно сотню метров назад, Донхо не знает.

\- Пойдём, - говорит Минки, не глядя на него. - Не то чтобы я не напился чаю или хочу показать тебе коллекцию дисков леди Гаги с автографами, но ты же не откажешься?  
\- Нет, - машинально отвечает Донхо. Внутри него гулко бьёт отбойный молот, слабо напоминающий сердечную мышцу. - Ну, то есть, диски ты показывал, давно ещё...

Минки берёт его за руку и тащит за собой. Выражение его лица наверняка из серии "господи ну и бывают же на свете дебилы", поэтому Донхо рад, что ему его не видно. Он старается смотреть под ноги, но иногда взгляд сам упирается в спину Минки или чуть ниже, на обтянутую тёмно-синими джинсами задницу, и молот внутри начинает стучать чуть быстрее. Слава богу, думает Донхо, что я принципиально не смотрел ни одного его выхода в тех откутюрных шмотках, что любят цеплять на моделей.

Минки, в отличие от него, не тратит время на самокопания, никому не нужный чай или диски, которые и правда показывал тысячу лет назад всем, кто попадал к нему домой. Он даже свет не включает - хватает лёгкого полумрака прихожей - пропускает Донхо вперёд и закрывает входную дверь.

\- Обними меня, - Минки говорит тихо, но сложно не расслышать.  
Донхо ещё по инерции делает шаг вперёд и даже руки поднимает - и так и стоит, чувствуя себя то ли придурком на финишной прямой, то ли просто придурком. Он не забыл, что Минки в разы решительней и настойчивей их всех, но даже не думал, что по отношению к нему он тоже будет таким. Делать первые шаги Донхо в своих фантазиях приписывал себе, несмотря на то, что в реальности его максимум - мечтать, глядя на чужие окна, и в лучшем случае переводить всё в потенциальный хит, который заграбастает себе Минхён, а в худшем случае иметь то, что и было последние годы. То есть ничего.  
\- А можно? - Не то, что надо бы спросить, когда вообще не надо спрашивать. 

Донхо кажется, что теперь самое логичное, что может сделать Минки - это забыть про всё и послать его подальше, и будет абсолютно прав.

\- Можно, - вздыхает Минки. - Уже давно можно.  
Донхо неуверенно опускает ладони на его талию (даже не видя, он знает, какие они большие и неуклюжие на этой спине), не рискуя прижать к себе поближе. Они одного роста и смотреть в глаза не напрягает, но подразумевает какое-то - вполне определённое - действие. Донхо ужасно страшно испортить что-то (а он, несомненно, испортит) или сделать не так (а последний раз он делал "так" примерно хулиард лет назад) или что Минки на самом деле просто проверяет его или себя и ничего особенного делать не собирается. 

Вместо этого Донхо понимает, что они целуются уже какое-то время и Минки жмётся теснее, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь. У него губы мягкие и немного сладкие, наверняка из-за бальзамов и кремов, а у меня, думает Донхо, сухие, и побриться забыл с утра. Почему все эти тупые мысли именно сейчас, когда наконец происходит что-то важное, что-то, чего ни в коем случае нельзя упустить - но они крутятся в голове как сомнительная защитная реакция. 

Минки зарывается пальцами в его волосы, разом сводя все защиты к нулю, а реакции - к одной единственной. 

\- Ты... - с усилием отрывается Донхо, чтобы хотя бы вдохнуть. - Потише, Минки.  
\- Скажи мне, - Минки сцепляет пальцы на его затылке в замок. - Ты смотрел на меня столько лет, разве ты ничего не представлял?  
У него губы и так как наваждение, а зацелованные и припухшие - ещё хуже. Донхо кивает вместо ответа, потому что в горле пересыхает напрочь и он совершено точно не собирается ничего озвучивать. Минки улыбается едва заметно и этого хватает, чтобы Донхо умер прямо на месте несколько раз.  
\- И я представлял, - говорит он. - И если бы ты знал, скольких я отшил, потому что не мог перестать представлять, ты бы не тормозил. 

Не тормозить оказывается почти легко - Минки делает всё, чтобы Донхо перестал думать головой в принципе. Он даже не помнит, кто кого потянул в сторону дивана и чья рубашка полетела на пол первой. 

\- Ты должен мне теперь по гроб жизни, - заявляет Минхён, оглядываясь.  
Донхо с интересом за ним наблюдает, прикусив карандаш и раскачиваясь на кухонном стуле. Он ждёт, пока остынет кофе и пока Минхён перестанет ломать стереотипы, потому что вместо наведения чистоты он наводит бардак и грязь.  
\- Что ты ищешь? - Спрашивает Донхо, стараясь не смеяться.

Встречать утро не дома было немного странно, но впервые за долгое время это было с улыбкой. У Донхо всё ещё ноет шея, затёкшая за ночь от неудобного положения, но и пальцы Минки, разминавшие её перед завтраком в качестве маленького извинения, всё ещё чувствуются, как будто он перестал это делать только что, а не несколько часов назад.

\- Что ты ржёшь там, ну, - Минхён оборачивается на него и сам расплывается в довольной ухмылке. - Господи, сто лет не видел тебя таким счастливым.  
\- Так что ты ищешь? - Снова спрашивает Донхо. 

Он и правда счастлив, чего уж. Может, на этот раз всё действительно получится. 

\- Текст, - говорит Минхён и снова начинает рыться, на этот раз в мусорке. - Я знаю, что тебя пробьёт или уже пробило на текст, ты хренов лирик и мечтатель, ты просто обязан.

Его голос становится тем глуше, чем больше он зарывается в мусор, и Донхо уже смеётся в голос. Хотя в проницательности Минхёну не откажешь - внутри действительно уже крутится что-то щемящее и нежное, неуловимое пока, но разительно отличающееся от всех тех ощущений и слов, что изредка приходили к нему до этого намёком на былое вдохновение.

_"Спорю, что Минхён уже достаёт тебя на тему новой песни для своей группы))"_

Телефон подмигивает огоньком сообщения и Донхо, закусив губу, набивает ответ, игнорируя Минхёна и примерно весь мир.

_"Ему придётся как следует выложиться"_

Ставить смайлики в сообщениях по-прежнему неловко. 

_"Не сомневаюсь)) До вечера"_

\- Ты покраснел, - мельком оборачивается на Донхо Минхён. - Куда же мне теперь сбегать от своего дурдома...  
\- Будешь жить с ними до конца своих дней, - хмыкает Донхо. – Или контракта, как повезёт.

Минхён бубнит про сомнительное везение, и что Минки всё равно бывает в Сеуле только наездами, с его-то плотным графиком и постоянными показами во всех уголках мира, и что Донхо не удастся избавиться от него так легко.

\- Сегодня у него нет показа, и завтра тоже, - пожимает Донхо плечами. – Только те, что будут вечером у меня и для меня. Так что передавай своим привет и постирай там, что ли, сними стресс по полной.

Минхён уже открывает рот, чтобы озвучить мнение по поводу приватных показов, но вовремя его закрывает. 

\- Пиши песню, - строго говорит он, автоматически рассортировывая мусор по категориям. – На этот раз ты не отвертишься.

Донхо пьёт кофе и совсем не собирается от чего-то отверчиваться, спорить с Минхёном или торопиться вытаскивать из себя слова. 

_"Увидимся"_ , пишет он в ответ. 

Без смайлов, но все эти тонкости можно будет донести чуть позже, лицом к лицу, и это будет намного приятней и правильней.


End file.
